Sangre y Tierra Cronica de los Caidos Llegada de
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: Parte de la segunda temporada de la cronica. Un nuevo namaru viene desde las tierras del Lejano oriente para ejercer sus objetivos de poder, y para encontrar una razon a su existencia ahora que escapo del Abismo.


Athan parpadeó varias veces cuando lo vió, confundido y desconcertado, sobre todo por lo que Lahatiel pudo percibir. Aquel oriental extraño, engarzado en ropas y joyas finas, había sido la elección de un Namaru, otro Namaru distinto a la Señora. Finalmente la había encontrado, luego de aquella terrible guerra que los separó y obligó a Amaterasu a observar con horror la caída del General hacía la oscuridad, mientras él gritaba su nombre. Y ella, sin poder hacer nada.

Pero la guerra había cambiado... y ellos también.

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto- dijo el demonio con el tono de Mirielle. Mas una chispa en sus ojos claros advirtió a su hermano de Casa- Sin embargo, sabés bien las reglas, esta tierra es mía.

Nacho suspiró de fastidio y se levantó para ir a buscar al mozo por otra cerveza, mientras que Luis jugaba con el borde del cenicero, queriéndose distraer.

Una mirada del recién llegado le bastó al griego para mirar hacía otro lado.

"Este asunto no es tuyo. No te metas, Nereida. Es sólo para los Primeros" era el lenguaje del cuerpo oriental; uno que leía con odiosa precisión.

Giró hacia un lado molesto e incómodo. Luis lo miró de repente y le palmeó la mano.

"No te desanimés. Caídos o no, nunca dejan de ser ellos" exclamó el cuerpo del Asharu. Athan le sonrió despació y suspiró; sí, era verdad, qué se podía hacer.

-Chicos, ¿Quiéren algo en especial?- Nacho puso la botella con un sonoro ruido para distraerlos de la ignorancia que les hacían los Namaru.

-Estaría bueno que tuvieran kuso- suspiró Athan, recordaba sus GRANDES fiestas familiares tomando esa bebida tan deliciosa.

-No creo que este lugar sea tan sofisticado- Luis enarcó una ceja. Athan se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces, la cerveza que tome Nacho estará bien...

-¡Ah, y QUÉ cerveza!- corrigió el Devourer algo compungido- no subestimés, sino no te doy nada...

-Bueno, la pago yo y me inflinjo derecho divino- dijo seriamente, pero Luis rió por eso.

-Bah, Nereidas... quien las entiende, son como las mujeres-

-Muchachos, escuchen- cortó la rubia de repente, mirándolos de nuevo e introduciéndolos en su universo- el señor Ming va a colaborar por la causa. Así que temporalmente va a ser nuestro huesped en la ciudad-

-¿Huesped?- el coreano enarcó una de sus finas cejas, y sus ojos destellaron como los de Mirielle. Se aclaró la voz en un español bastante bueno, como el de Athan- Disculpame, pero no hablamos de estadías. Voy a ayudarte como Namaru, somos compañeros...

Mirielle se dió vuelta de repente.

-Las cosas cambiaron mucho desde aquel entonces, Hwang Gung- dijo su nombre celestial bajo la voz de Amaterasu, mas grave que la humana- Aprecio lo que hicimos en el pasado. Pero es eso, pasado. Es muy diferente.

-¿En qué es diferente? ¿En qué los rangos ya no existen? ¿En que actuás como si aún estuvieramos en Genhinom? No seas estricta Mirielle. Vos misma lo decís, las cosas cambiaron. Creo que no es momento de poner distancias entre nosotros porque seamos de aquí o no- miro a Athan un segundo- después de todo, hay que estar juntos hasta que Lucifer regrese. Las categorizaciones militares son una perdida de tiempo...

-¡No tenés ni idea de lo que nos paso después de que te ataron!- le dijo poniéndose roja del calor. Había prudencia para con los demás clientes, pero hablaba con claridad- ¿Creés que todo terminó cuando te caíste? ¡Estás muy equivocado!

-Y vos también, no cambiaste tu obstinación en lo más mínimo. Decir que soy huesped es una estupidez. Soy tu compañero y realmente quiero ayudarte. Pero no olvides que tengo mis propósitos y mis intereses. No olvides porqué SuiMing está aquí.

El espíritu nacionalista de la rubia gritaba a Amaterasu que le diera una paliza por aquello. ¿Cómo podía permitir que con tal de que ayudara al demonio ella dejara infiltrar a una sanguijuela extranjera, como muchas otras, en busca de más poder capitalista?

-Es lo justo...- terminó de decir SuiMing volviendo a cruzar las piernas en la silla, algo incómodo por aquel restaurante de baja categoría.

Mirielle cerro los dientes con fuerza.

-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso...

-Tu interés es tu país. El mío ganar con él. Soy empresario, que no se te olvide, todo es en término de negocios- contestó con una mueca leve.

Luis tuvo que poner sus manos en los hombros de la abogada para que no se le fuera encima.

-Calmate, no ganás nada si hacés eso- le susurró. Mirielle suspiró y sonrió.

-Tenés razón- le contestó- Bueno, Sui, no te conviene que esto estalle en mil pedazos y a mí mucho menos. Así que vos ocupate de tu empresa, y yo me ocupo de la gente. Mientras no vayas en reversa, todo va a estar bien.

-Parece lo justo; decime en que puedo ayudarte y haré lo posible.

-Tus recursos nos vendrían muy bien...

-Si, como para pagar las dos pizzas calabresas y las tres cervezas que me bajé con Athan- rió Nacho. Mirielle lo miró de repente con el cejo fruncido, mientras que Athan se reía despacio y Luis negaba divertido.

La rubia tomo un cigarrilló y lo encendió, soplándo y mirando al otro Namaru.

-Que así sea, entonces.

-Que así sea.

-----o------

-Che, Athan...

-¿Hm?

Nacho se acercó un poco desde el asiento de atrás de la camioneta de Luis que compartían. SuiMing había ofrecido uno de sus carísimos porche para llevarlos, pero Mirielle había preferido que se salvalguardara en el hotel Alvear donde se hospedaba. Luego tendría una charla privada.

Athan miró a Nacho, su cara de curiosidad felina, y bajó el rústico cuaderno que sostenía en la falda; uno que llevaba consigo desde que lo había sacado de la aquella terrible casona.

-Si, decime

-Ese chino...

-Coreano

-Bueno, ¡lo que sea!... él... se la come, ¿No?

Mirielle miró de reojo y Luis suspiró.

-¿A quién se come?- Athan no había aprendido aún términos argentinos tan específicos

-¡Si es puto! ¡Gay! ¡Homosexual! ¿Cómo corno se dice en griego eso?

-Ah, un ΦΑΙΔΡΌΣ* /oiáposh/ -Athan sonrió- no hace falta ser un Lammasu para saberlo. La forma de vestirse y los gestos son suficientes para el común de los sentidos.

-Quería tu criterio agudo. Vas a tener que cuidarte- le gruño volviendo a su lugar.

-¿Yo? si estás tan asustado es porque te preocupa a vos

-Yo lo digo por tu bien, los Lammasu son más... propensos a esas cosas.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Bueno, basta- cortó Luis, como si fuera un padre estricto. Amaterasu aprobo esa acción.

-Luego de la muerte de Riguet las cosas comenzaron a oscurecerse, la única fuente de información segura nos las quitaron de las manos- recordó luego de un silencio- Ahora que tenemos a mi compañero podemos bastarnos con la plata que nos venga de ese lado para cualquier armamento que sé vamos a necesitar.

-Con ese tipo bajado se golpeó el avispero- comento Elias fijo en el camino- deberíamos cuidar a tu siervo-

-Si, tengo que ver que Damian esté seguro...

-Bah, Riguet no representaba nada; hay algo más detrás de esa mierda y lo saben bien. Al toro por la astas, ¿No?- dijo Nacho mirando hacia la ventanilla.

-Bien propio de vos- suspiró Luis

-Flaco, si tenés una mejor idea, avisame. Cuando querés te hacés bien el boludo, pero sabés que tengo razón...

El policía no contestó, su cara se compungió y hasta mostró un instante de negación ante la verdad del otro. Eso podría haberlo sabido el griego, pero éste se había salido de la conversación y había vuelto a leer la única evidencia que que les había quedado: las notas de Riguet.

-¿Pudiste ver algo, Athan?- dijo Mirielle aburrida de la discusión de los otros dos, que continuaba entre susurros.

-Muy poco, lo último que entiendo es que, a grandes rasgos, no estaba cómodo- mencionó acariciando las hojas, pensativo.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Que tenía miedo, cada vez más acorde pasaban las notas. La letra se distorsiona, es un estado nervioso muy agudo...

-... o una manipulación fuera de su voluntad- cerró la rubia, Athan asintió mirándola a los ojos- Algo estaba manejando y controlando cada movimiento de ese tipo, quizás ni él mismo lo sabía.

-Por eso insisto que fue al pedo- dijo Nacho nuevamente- no es él con quien tenemos que perder el tiempo...

-¿Estás insinuando que las Bestias de Babel que casi nos matan eran solamente por diversión?- preguntó Athan con cinismo- yo creo que estaban protegiendo lo que él había sabido o plasmado en algún lado. Estas notas son parte de eso. Si nos intentaron matar es porque quieren decir algo.

-Bajá los humos, pibe, todavía no sabemos nada.

-Seguro que hay alguien detrás de ese hombre; pero no fue inútil lo que hicimos

-Dame, Athan, después la reviso en casa. Ahora estamos todos turbados por la que acabamos que tener, y vos estás lastimado- Mirielle extendió la mano y tomo las notas en su falda. Miró las hojas con atención y las cerró.

-Tenemos que prepararnos para las siguientes acciones. Sea quienes sean, saben que nos pusimos en movimiento y van a querer actuar a contrareloj. Hay que ser prudentes y cubrir la mayor cantidad de flancos posibles.

-Tenemos que actuar separados y volver a juntarnos- dijo el Rabisu un poco más serio.

-Si, pero tenemos que saber bien cómo y cuándo

-Por lo pronto va a ser prudente que vayamos a un lugar seguro. Al menos para darnos una tregua y ver que hacemos- habló Luis. La rubia aceptó.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el coreano bala ese?- miro de repente Nacho y se acercó a Mirielle- lo dejaste ir sólo. Será tu compañero, pero eso fue hace mucho. Es un Namaru y navegará sus intereses antes que nada, incluso que...

-Hay cosas más urgentes que preocuparse por él- lo cortó- Estará bien, no le conviene ir contra la marea...

-La marea a veces se revuelve y se vuelve contra el risco- murmuró Athan despacio, mirando hacia la ventanilla.

Nadie contestó, simplemente Luis volteó a verlo con curiosidad en un semáforo rojo, para ver que había querido decir. Pero era inútil, Lahatiel había escondido sus ojos para el mundo, sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos y en esas metáforas extrañas... pero que todos bien sabían que quería decir.

Se cansó de mirarlo, y miró entonces a la abogada.

-Hay que desconfiar del Namaru, Mirielle. Sé que la lealtad te lleva a no creer cosas que para ustedes entrarían en la deshonra, pero no olvides lo mucho que cambió la guerra.

-Tengo que reunirme con él esta noche, dijo que va a asistir a una reunión que podría interesarme bastante por el ambiente que se va a presentar ahí. Veremos entonces de lo que es capaz... y como va estar lleno de corruptos, va a ser bueno que me acompañes, Athan.

-De acuerdo- dijo sin mirarla siquiera. Nacho pudo ver como Luis apreto las manos al volante, como si le molestara que Athan obedeciera tan ciegamente a Amaterasu.

Quizás era su imaginación.

-Arrancá Lu, está en verde- farfulló, y el Asharu aceleró.

La desconfianza en el aire se apoderó de todos por un instante. ¿Y qué sucedía cuando la marea se revolvía y volvía en contra de la dirección del mar?

No pudieron saberlo. En ese momento, no se imaginaron siquiera lo que Hwang Gung era capaz de hacer.

----------

*"yegüita". Así les dicen en griego XD


End file.
